Feline Asocial Aggression
by Cheza-chan
Summary: "Older cats have also been reported to sometimes develop aggressiveness towards kittens, which may include biting and scratching." - Feline Asocial Aggression


**Title:** "Feline Asocial Aggression"  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow / Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warning(s):** Crack…?  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no mine. Cheza sad… *emo tear*  
**Summary/Notes:** "Older cats have also been reported to sometimes develop aggressiveness towards kittens, which may include biting and scratching." [**Feline Asocial Aggression**]

* * *

"Onii-chan!"

Ichigo pushed at his companion's shoulders, trying to wiggle out of the tight embrace. "Let… go! Grimmjow!"

The Sexta Espada relinquished his hold with a scoff, falling back against the wall. Ichigo stumbled from his bed and threw a final glare at the Arrancar before hurrying out of his room. He met Yuzu on her way up the stairs and his embarrassment was immediately replaced with astonishment after laying eyes on what she carried in her arms. Wide, glistening blue eyes stared back at him. The small gray kitten let out a soft mew.

Back in the boy's room, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez grew quite tense. He retrieved his zanpakutou and took leave; he wouldn't be missed.

Ichigo grinned as the kitten licked his cheek. "Where did you find him?"

"Otousan did," Yuzu replied with a cheerful smile. "He's out in town right now putting up 'found' posters for him. He seems to like you, onii-chan." The young girl giggled as the kitten pawed at her brother's orange hair. "You can take care of him."

"What? No… It's cute, but still…" The gray kitten let out another mew, followed by a yawn. "…I'll keep it in my room for the time being," Ichigo agreed in a low voice after caving to the cuteness. Yuzu hugged his legs before hurrying into the kitchen to begin dinner.

Ichigo sighed and headed back upstairs, the small cat attempting to climb onto his shoulder as he held it against his chest. He opened the door but had nothing to say after finding the room empty. '_He left._' With a shrug, the shinigami backed out and entered his sisters' room.

The stuffed animal lying on Yuzu's bed blinked several times after catching sight of the scowling teen. "Oh! Ichigo! Long time no see! Eh? Wha… Nn!" The mod konpaku's shouts became muffled when Ichigo snatched him up by the face.

Ichigo crossed the hall back to his room and kicked the door shut behind him. He tossed Kon onto the bed then set the kitten down also with a devious smile. "I have no imagination, so you're name's 'Neko' for the time being." The kitten wore a collar, but the name wasn't decorated into it like most. "Neko-kun." Ichigo pointed to the stuffed lion with its arms crossed over its chest. "Go play."

With a laugh, he turned away from the high-pitched shrieking and sat at his desk, picking up the earphones for his CD player. He turned up the volume with a smirk and started doing his homework.

* * *

"Oi! Shini—What the hell is that?" One leg dangling inside of the room, not quite perched in the window frame, Grimmjow stared at the kitten that batted at the piece of string being dangled in front of it.

"What does it look like?" Ichigo snapped, raising his eyes to glare at the Espada. After being victorious in the battle of string vs. cat, the gray kitten set his sights on the other items that were decorating the bed for its convenience. As if just noticing the seemingly frozen figure, it climbed over Ichigo's leg, jumped onto the floor, and made its way to the window.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow when it seemed as though Grimmjow actually bared his teeth at the small creature sniffling around his leg. "Oi, Neko-kun."

The blue head snapped up but then Grimmjow realized that the cat had been ill named and was being called. He drew his leg back up after the kitten bounded back to the bed and assumed a crouched position in the window.

"Please get in here before someone sees you," Ichigo sighed deeply, drawing his hand away so his fingers would get nibbled. Grimmjow scowled, hunching his shoulders up to his ears. He didn't feel like playing second fiddle to some mangy creatures, but if he wrung its little neck, Ichigo would get mad.

Ichigo gave the cat his full attention when it began mewing for him to notice. "Oh. Are you hungry? I'll get you something. Grimmjow, keep an eye on him." Setting the kitten near the foot of the bed, the Visored stood and hurried out of the room, closing the door as to not be followed. Halfway across the room at that moment, the kitten turned around and trotted back to Grimmjow.

"Whaddaya want? Stealin' my thunder…" He resisted the urge to kick the creature as it rubbed against his leg after he'd stepped into the room. He knew if he did, the Visored would have his head on a platter. Grimmjow walked to the bed and dropped onto the mattress. He glanced at the toys he'd stirred up but then back when the kitten jumped up into his lap. Wide blue eyes stared into narrowed blue eyes. The kitten let out a series of mews before beginning to wiggle its way through the hole in the Arrancar's stomach.

"Oi! What the fuck? Get out!" He reached for it but the kitten had already gone through the other side. It ran through the toys Ichigo had gotten for it then circled back around, ducking under the hand that reached for it. The small gray feline headed straight for the Arrancar's stomach again. "Gaaah! Don't scratch me…!"

Ichigo returned to his room with a bowl of milk and a bowl of cat food. An unreadable expression crossed onto his face as he stared at the unnatural image before him. The sulking Espada sat cross-legged at the edge of the bed, appearing completely defeated; sticking out of his stomach cavity was the kitten's head. "…You ate it."

"Shut the fuck up and bring that shit over here! So this thing can get out of me…"

Ichigo snickered and walked over to the bed. He set the bowls on the floor but the kitten didn't budge. He grinned, highly amused. "Is it stuck?"

"No. It got comfortable after using me as a scratching post."

"Heh." Ichigo didn't have a laser pointer handy to draw the kitten's attention, but his father had given him something on his trip downstairs. He reached for the back pocket of his jeans. The kitten's eyes perked up and it began mewing, wriggling its way out of Grimmjow's stomach. It bounced across the bed and leapt at the branch of blue and purple blossoms the teen held. Ichigo grinned and led the feline to the floor with the catnip. He almost lost his balance when Grimmjow leaned over his shoulder. "What are you–"

"What is that thing?"

"Catnip," the shinigami replied hesistantly. He moved his hand lower and grinned smugly when Grimmjow followed. At the first scratch from the kitten, Ichigo released the branch and shook his arm to try and free it of the Espada. He inched back to the center of the bed and watched the small gray cat bat the catnip back and forth, jump at it, and roll over it.

The Sexta Espada was far too big to do the same thing, but Ichigo could tell the plant affected him the same way it did the cat. He fell onto his side on the bed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter as he pictured Grimmjow rubbing the plant over his crotch.

Once the effects of the nepeta had worn off, the feasting kitten wasn't interesting of for the Arrancar to bother with. Climbing back onto the bed, Grimmjow stared down at the boy's trembling frame. "Shiniga–"

"Do you want some milk?" Ichigo asked, unable to stare the blue-haired figure in the face. Traces of laughter could still be heard in his voice.

The other sneered. "No," Grimmjow spat. He growled softly when he was once again cut off from speaking any further.

"Maybe a ball of yarn?"

Murderous intent blazed in the sky blue eyes.

Ichigo couldn't help having another bout of laughter when the Arrancar settled between his legs. He tilted his head back and managed to glance out of the window before his neck began protesting about the angle. But he'd seen what he needed to; the sun had set already. '_He must be experiencing_evening crazies.' Ichigo allowed his shirt to be pulled over his head. "Grimmjow. What's your released form?"

The tips of the Espada's ears turned red and Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and bit back his laughter. '_He's embarrassed._' In doing so, he missed the heated glare that was thrown up at him.

"You'll find out soon enough," the Espada threatened. "If you pull anymore of the same shit you're doing now."

Any other teasing remarks died on the teen's lips when Grimmjow's tongue dipped into his navel. Before he completely lost himself to the passion, Ichigo wanted to try one thing. He reached out his hand just as the other undid his jeans. Ghosting his fingers near the back of Grimmjow's ear, the shinigami was reward with a low moan and the Arrancar leaned into the touch. He filed away the information for another time and slid his hand down to the a tan shoulder, squeezing tightly when Grimmjow also came to his senses and returned to the task at hand.

The kitten beside the empty bowls gave a small yawn. It curled up to take a nap, seeming to know the creaking bed was off-limits.

**X X X**

Ichigo turned away from the dozing figure and leaned over the side of the bed. He straightened back up and decided it was best the girls get a chance to play with the kitten. Snatching up his boxers and pulling on his shirt on the wrong side, the teen picked up the cat by the scruff of his neck. The twins were up when he pushed open their door. Yuzu played with Kon; Karin was reading a book.

"Here." Ichigo set the cat down and closed the door before any of them could protest and hurried back to his room, closing then locking the door.

Before getting back into bed, he knelt and picked up the branch of nepeta. He squeezed one of the blossoms still on there then climbed onto the mattress, waving the plant beneath Grimmjow's nose.

Bright blue eyes snapped open and the shinigami snorted. Whatever punishment or beating he received after Grimmjow lost interest in the catnip would be worth it on some level, especially when he knew that controlling the hot-blooded Espada was as easy as a sprig of nepeta and a scratch behind the ear.

* * *

**A/N:** "When cats sense the bruised leaves or stems of catnip, they will rub it on their genitals, roll over it, paw at it, chew it, lick it, leap about and purr, often salivating copiously. Some cats will also growl and meow. This reaction only lasts for a few minutes before the cat loses interest." / "cats are often known to enter a period of increased activity and playfulness during the evening and early morning, dubbed the "evening crazies", "night crazies", "elevenses" or "mad half-hour" by some." – _Wikipedia_.

I also combined into this fic my urge to write Grimmy with a kitty sticking out of his stomach, so I'm one with myself xD

**Errr… this is to keep you gaiz busy for a while. The LNH chapter isn't ready yet! *sob* School and work are finally coming together to stall me as they should, so… still… working on it. I'm missing scenes and closures! Need to find them…! It doesn't help that Young Justice is becoming my new drug *crawls away***


End file.
